As early as 1964, free-sail systems, now known as sailboards, began sailing on waters in the United States as a new sport. The sailboards have improved considerably over the past eighteen years, requiring the participant to be trained before getting on a sailboard in the water. Numerous devices called simulators have shown up in different parts of the country. These simulators are used to teach the new sailor of the free-sail system how to hold the sail, steer the boat, and all other sailing maneuvers before going on the water. Most of them consist of at least four legs that spread out from the center for stability and have a sailboard or section of a sailboard attached on top that rotates around an axis. Many beginners have been injured when falling from the simulator by twisting an ankle on the extended legs of the simulator or when getting hit by the rotating board. Often boards have been cut to make them shorter, but they are still longer than they are wide and will hit the student or instructor when stepping off or near the board while it is rotating. It is also difficult to tell the bow from the stern on a midsection board. There is a need for a safer simulator on which to instruct beginners.